The current invention relates to advanced telephony features made possible through novel methods that may be employed using the “smart” phones of today.
Smart phones have proliferated globally. They possess ever increasing processing power. Smart phones function essentially as handheld computers that use modern data and radio networks, for a variety of purposes.
What is interesting is that for all the creativity of smart phone application developers—who have delivered a breathtaking array of applications (or “apps”)—and for all of the processing power of smart phone chips and the sophistication of their operating systems, the functionality of smart phone telephony is entirely traditional. The smart phone, as a phone, is “dumb.”
Prior art has taught certain various advanced telephony features and methods, but with very limited exceptions, such advanced features and methods have not been deployed in the marketplace. However, from a user's perspective, caller identification, call waiting, and three-way calling have been the only real advances in telephony functionality. Minor “advances” include such features as caller-specific ringtones and caller-specific pictures. Even the voice-IP based telephony systems like Microsoft's Skype® essentially mimic traditional telephony.
Aupperle et al. (US 2004/0213401 “Ring-Tone Identification of Urgent Phone Calls”) teaches a caller-specific ringtone wherein approved callers may use a special “urgent” ring. The system uses “any identifying aspect of the caller, including a calling node phone number, a caller name associated with the calling node phone number, a passphrase, or other identifying data” (para 19). In its preferred embodiment, this system uses the public switched telephone network (PTSN).
Gonzalez et al (US 2005/0207556 “Calling Party Ringtone Selection in Telephone System”) teaches a system for added ringtone functionality (i.e. “routine, special urgent, an emergency or the like” (para 6)) that is preferably sold as a subscription feature to a telephone user and preferably deployed on an Advanced Intelligent Network (AIN). Still, it is evident that Gonzalez, if not strictly limited, is oriented towards the use of traditional several wire line telephone system LATA's (Local Access and Transport Areas). All of the telephony functionality and features disclosed by Aupperle and Gonzalez is expressly incorporated herein.
There are apparent deficits to the teachings of Aupperle and Gonzalez to which we can attribute the failure of the telephony marketplace to adopt these systems. Aupplerle's reliance on the use of a “passphrase or other identifying data” is cumbersome in practical use. Where a caller name is used to automatically generate a special ring—per Aupperle—the system is entirely indiscriminate as between a true emergency call (sick child) and a mundane one (“don't forget to pick up bread”).
Moreover, the inherent challenges of deploying such functionality on the PTSN are a factor. Similarly, Gonzalez requires deployments of “Advanced Intelligent Networks” through traditional LATA's representing a significant challenge.
What is needed is a more flexible method that can more easily deployed over existing networks and devices and supporting advanced functionalities for the consumers well as new telephony functionalities developed in the future.